


I Wanna Be Yours

by Someformofgay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Internet Ruined Me, I’m In Love With An E-Girl, Jubilee line, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy bois, YCGMA, Your city gave me asthma, and she’s a bitch, angst-ish, idk how to tag, niki has a sister, oh my god it’s so cute, sbi, your sister was right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someformofgay/pseuds/Someformofgay
Summary: YOO I ONLY EVER POST ON WATTPAD SO THIS IS NEWChapters based off of each of Wilbur’s songs, each chapter is a new year AND song :D_____________Wilbur sat under a tree with Niki, holding his vape up to his mouth and inhaling.“I don’t like when you do that, you know,” Niki said. Wilbur nodded.“I’m trying not to, but it’s pretty hard,” He explained, blowing out. “I’m working on it, I swear.”“I hope so,” Niki leaned on Wilbur’s shoulder.Wilbur decided it was time. She was his best friend, and he couldn’t keep going on like that.“I need to tell you something...” He muttered. Niki sat up, looking at him.“What’s up?” She asked, concern lacing her voice. Now or never.Wilbur leaned down and kissed her.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. I’m In Love With An E-Girl

He was 16.

He rolled out of bed at 2:45 in the afternoon, immediately checking his phone to see an Instagram message from the girl he liked, Niki. 

He quickly opened it.

He opened the app to see the small message and the girl’s Erza Scarlet profile picture.

“Hey Wil!!🥰” The message read. “How are you?” 

Wilbur smiled. He quickly typed back. “I’m good, how about you?” 

He sent it before he could regret it. 

Ding.

He opened the message immediately. 

“I’m good 😊”  
“Wanna meet at the park later?”

Wilbur’s breathing quickened, and he pumped his fist in the air. 

“Sure.”

Ding

“😝Does 3:15 sound good?”

“Perfect”

“I’ll see you then! 😘”

“See you then”

He was stood up, pulling on his black band t-shirt, a pair of black ripped jeans, and a grey beanie. He already had his glasses on. 

He grabbed his vape out of the drawer by his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He fluffed up his curly brown hair, pulled a leather jacket off of the hooks on his wall, and wandered downstairs. 

“Wow, he’s awake!” Tommy laughed. Techno rolled his eyes, but was clearly laughing too.

“Oh fuck off, would you?” Wilbur groaned, pulling his shoes on. 

“Wil! I need you and Techno to watch your brother today!” Phil called from the kitchen, racing around like he was late for something (he was). “And watch your language!”

“Fuck language!” Wilbur laughed. “Techno, you’ve got this, right?”

“I want both of you to watch him, Wilbur,” Phil explained, grabbing his bag and pulling his shoes on. 

Wilbur looked at Phil, pure confusion on his face. “I had plans today!”

“Take him with you! I don’t have time for this, Wilbur, I have to go.” Phil said, rushing out the door. “I’ll be back tonight, sorry boys!”

Wilbur groaned as the door slammed. “Alright, I’m not cancelling my plans, so I guess I’m taking you two with me,” he explained, putting on his other shoe. “So, c’mon!”

Tommy jumped up, just excited that he got to spend a day with his brothers. 

Tommy pulled his hoodie over his head.

“You tell dad about anything we did today, I’ll kill you, understand?” Wilbur explained, annoyance in his voice. 

Tommy nodded, tying his shoes up. “Let’s go, come on!!!!” And he ran out the door, Techno not far behind.

Wilbur chuckled, shaking his head and rushing out the door behind his brothers. 

Time skip

Wilbur walked down the path with Tommy and Techno. “We’re heading to Jamieson Park. I’m meeting someone there.”

Tommy nudged him. “Ooooh. Your girlfriend?”

Wilbur flushed a bright red. “No! She’s just my friend!”

“Who you like!” Techno laughed, poking Wilbur in the side. Wilbur swatted Techno’s hand away. 

“Fuck off!! She’s my friend, nothing more!”

“You want more though..”

“Shut up!”

Hehe another time skip lmao

Wilbur sat under a tree with Niki, holding his vape up to his mouth and inhaling.

“I don’t like when you do that, you know,” Niki said. Wilbur nodded.

“I’m trying not to, but it’s pretty hard,” He explained, blowing out. “I’m working on it, I swear.”

“I hope so,” Niki leaned on Wilbur’s shoulder. 

Wilbur decided it was time. She was his best friend, and he couldn’t keep going on like that. 

“I need to tell you something...” He muttered. Niki sat up, looking at him.

“What’s up?” She asked, concern lacing her voice. Now or never.

Wilbur leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked, hesitating at first, before she remembered that this is what she wanted. For so long, she’s wanted this, and so she kissed back.

When they pulled away, Wilbur was flushed bright red. Niki laughed and put her hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. 

“I like you, Niki,” he said plainly. “Like, more than a friend.” 

Niki giggled, looking up at the boy. “I like you too, Wil. Like, more than a friend.”

Wilbur laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. It was happening, and he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Jubilee Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki notices something while she and Wilbur are cuddling...
> 
> ⚠️TW// Self harm, breakdowns

They were 17.

Wilbur had his arms wrapped around the girl in bed with him. Niki giggled and pressed herself back. Wilbur laughed and kissed at his girlfriend’s neck, holding her tight while she laughed and squirmed around. 

“Good morning, love,” He smiled. She rolled over to kiss him, and he gladly accepted it. 

“Nice way to wake up, I think,” She laughed after they had pulled away. Wilbur laughed with her.

“Well, I’d damn well hope so,” he muttered out. Niki sat up and Wilbur took that as an opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her tight against his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. If only they could stay like this forever, Wilbur wouldn’t mind never moving from that position. 

⚠️ Self Harm warning ⚠️ 

But, like all good things, the moment had to end. 

Not in a good way, though.

“What...?” Niki muttered to herself. Wilbur leaned up a bit to see what she was looking at, and his heart dropped. 

She didn’t question him like he thought she would. She didn’t sit there and break up with him like he thought she would.

“Are you alright, Wil?” She questioned, gesturing to scars, some very clearly new, lining his wrists. Tears welled in Wilbur’s eyes and Niki sat up and turned to face him. She held his hands tightly, kissing his cheek. 

Niki wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He hugged back, crying and nuzzling into his small girlfriend.

“I’m sorry...” He managed to mutter out. “I’m so sorry...”

“No, no sorries here, just tell me...” Niki said. “What’s wrong? Why?”

Wilbur took a deep breath. “I guess... I’m just, I don’t know, stressed? Worried? God, Niki, you’re perfect, and I love you so much, I can’t even begin to imagine being without you, but I do, sometimes I do, and it hurts, I can’t even believe I’m with you, you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, and I’m... a mess,” He spoke quickly. Niki watched him, growing more and more concerned with each word he uttered.

“And remembering everything that had happened when I was in the system, it hurts. I don’t like remembering, so whenever I think about it, I... you know...” Wilbur finished off with uncertainty. 

Niki looked at Wilbur and nodded. “I know,” she leaned back onto him. “And I’m never going to leave you, so don’t panic.”

⚠️ Warning Over ⚠️

Wilbur took another deep breath. 

“I love you, so much,” he said. Niki smiled.

“I love you, too.”

“And-“ he continued. Another breath. “I want to promise you something.”

Niki looked up at him with loving eyes. 

“I want to promise you that one day, when we’re ready, I’ll marry you.”

Niki’s mouth formed a wide smile and she nodded. 

“God I love you,” Wilbur kissed Niki as she giggled.

“I love you, too.”


	3. Your Sister Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki and Wil’s family come over for dinner, and... well... 🤷♀️

They were 18.

The moment both of them were legal age, they had moved out and were in their own place together. 

And, well, Thanksgiving dinner. 

Niki adjusted her dress in the mirror and Wilbur came up from behind, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Do I look okay?” She asked, leaning her head backwards onto Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur released his hold on the small girl so that she could spin around. She held the dress down so that it didn’t flip up.

Wilbur grabbed her and spun her into his arms. “You look absolutely wonderful, darling,” He chuckled, kissing Niki and holding her tight. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Niki leaned herself forward and stood on her own accord again. “You ready? They’ll be here soon.”

Wilbur nodded, kissing Niki again and heading out to the kitchen to check on the turkey. 

Niki fluffed her hair quickly before wandering out of her’s and Wilbur’s shared room and into the living room.

She was sat on the couch, watching Wilbur wander around the house, clearly panicking. 

“Wil, it’s okay!” Niki stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder. He brushed her off and continued pacing around, checking the turkey religiously. “Wil!”

“It’s not okay!” Wilbur exclaimed, stopping his pacing to look at his girlfriend. Niki saw the genuine fear in his eyes and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Your entire family fucking hates me, especially your sister, for fuck’s sake Niki, it’s not okay!” 

Niki sighed, pulling the tall man onto the couch. “My family can fuck off, then. Your family’s coming, too. I don’t think your dad likes me very much.”

Wilbur nodded. “No, not really...”

Niki giggled. “Well, let us be hated together, then.”

Wilbur put his hand out, barely containing his laughter. Niki put hers out, too, shaking Wilbur’s hand quickly, struggling to hold in her laughter as well. 

Wilbur pulled his the small girl into a hug, finally giving up and laughing. 

They stayed like that for a bit before Wilbur shot up and rushed into the kitchen. “SHIT!” He opened the oven quickly, grabbing the pan with his bare hand and not putting it down until he dropped it onto the top of the stove. “Ow, fuck!”

Niki rushed over, putting on an oven mitt quickly and checking the turkey before putting it back into the oven. “Are you okay, Wil?”

“Shit, fuck, is it supposed to do that?” He put his hand out. It was already blistering.

“That’s not good,” Niki thought out loud. She rushed to the bathroom. Luckily, there was a first aid kit that they always kept there, in case something happened in the house. 

She ran back, opening the case and pulling out a long roll of bandage. “Would this work? Just so you don’t hurt yourself more?”

Wil nodded, his hand hurt a bit less now, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt at all. Niki unwrapped a bit of the roll, and then wrapped it around Wilbur’s injury. 

“There. Just so you don’t fuck up your hand more,” she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the tall man. 

“You’re too cute to swear, you know,” Wilbur pointed out. Niki giggled.

“Fuck, shit, pussy, bitch, ass, um...” she thought for a second while Wilbur laughed. “Cunt!” 

Wilbur lost it, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. “I’m just saying it’s cute.”

Niki’s tone switched up immediately. “You need to shut the fuck up. I’m perfectly capable of doing whatever the fuck I want. I’m not completely goddamn helpless, you prick.”

Wilbur’s eyes widened. “Okay, you’re kinda scary sometimes...”

Niki grinned, kissing Wilbur and going back to sit on the couch.

____________Time skip___________

Once all of Wilbur’s family was there, which consisted of his twin brother Techno, his 16-year old brother, Tommy, and his dad, Phil, it was a big group. What, with Niki’s older sister, Sophie, and mom, Mia, it was going to be quite the full house. 

Tommy was sitting on the couch, playing on his phone and ignoring the existence of everybody there. Phil was worrying about Wilbur’s burn, and Techno was just... there. He listened in on the conversation, but didn’t say much other than a quick hello to Niki. 

Once Niki’s family arrived, it was a lot louder, and Techno had sat himself in the corner of the couch, away from everyone. He didn’t like people, or loud noises, and that was understandable to Niki, so she left him alone. 

Phil took Tommy’s phone away after an hour of him being antisocial, and Tommy pouted at that. He ended up talking to Niki about school shit, and his friend, Tubbo, who had tried out for the cheer squad as a joke last year, but actually made the team. 

Phil had taken over with cooking the turkey the moment he arrived. He didn’t trust Wilbur not to get burned again. So, Wilbur was listening to Niki’s mom complain about something, he didn’t know what. 

He eventually went and sat next to Techno on the couch. “Hey,” he said. Techno somewhat ignore him, giving only a nod as response. “You okay?”

“It’s loud,” was Techno’s only response. Wilbur understood. Tommy was rambling on about something to do with his friends, and Niki’s sister was clearly complaining about the fact that she didn’t want to be there. “It’s really loud...”

“Did you bring earbuds, or should I go get mine?” Wilbur asked.

“Yours...” Techno muttered out. Wilbur nodded and got up, wandering off to his bedroom and pulling out a pair of his headphones. The second he got back, Techno looked up at him.

He handed the headphones to Techno, who pulled out his phone and plugged them in. “Thanks,” he said. Wilbur nodded, wandering off to stand with Niki. Annoyingly enough, she was standing with her family. 

The conversation halted when he wrapped his arms around Niki from behind. She smiled and leaned against him. “Hey,” he somewhat whispered, kissing the top of her head. 

As Wilbur finally released the small girl, Sophie slapped his hand away from her, chasing him to wince in pain. “Fuck!” He grabbed the counter with his other hand, holding it for balance. “That hurt!”

Sophie just laughed. “Of course it did, pussy. Niki, this is really your boyfriend?”

Niki held his bandaged hand, not tightly. “He burned himself cooking dinner, Soph!” She explained. “Fuck off!”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “Of course he did. Or, he’s just a pussy.”

_________________________________

Thank the lord that Sophie and Mia were leaving immediately after dinner. Wilbur’s family was staying the night. 

Tommy was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket he had found and watching whatever random show was on TV. 

Techno was sat on a chair by himself, watching the show as well. The two had changed into pyjamas and looked quite comfortable. 

Niki had gotten changed into something more comfortable and then made popcorn for the two boys. “Here we are.” She put a bowl in front of each of the boys.

“Thanks, Niki!” Tommy grinned widely, taking large handful of popcorn and shovelling it into his mouth.

Techno just hummed in acknowledgement, eating the popcorn piece by piece. 

Wilbur wandered out in pyjama pants and a t-shirt. “Darling, how’s your hand?” Niki asked, concerned. Wilbur laughed. 

“It’s better now, love,” he kissed her forehead and sat down next to Tommy. “It still hurts, but it’s better.”

Niki sighed in relief, sitting down next to her boyfriend and putting the popcorn bowl between them and grabbing a few pieces for herself.

After a while, Wilbur looked over to see Techno and Tommy asleep. He chuckled and looked over at Niki. She has fallen asleep, too. 

“Goodnight, love,” he kissed her forehead and looked back at the TV screen.


	4. Internet Ruined Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? This’ll never happen again.
> 
> TW// Panic attacks, mentions of s3lf h@rm, vaping mentions

They were 19. 

Wilbur smiled, fluffing his hair in the mirror and adjusting his glasses.

As he heard the bathroom door shut, he turned around to see...

“Holy shit.”

“Do you like it?” She ruffled her, now bright pink, hair and messed with the promise ring on her finger.

Wilbur smiled and wandered over to her. “I love it! Darling, you look amazing.” He kissed her quickly and ran his fingers through her hair, making her giggle.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I thought it was time for a change, and I saw this girl on Instagram that used this colour and I thought it looked nice...” she rambled on and Wilbur just listened. He loved just hearing her voice.

⚠️Self-harm warning⚠️

Niki woke up one night to the bathroom light on and the sounds of muffled sobbing coming from her lover. Her eyes opened wider and she rolled herself out of bed, fiddling with the strings of the hoodie she was wearing (Wil’s hoodie).

She wandered into the bathroom to find Wilbur shaking, crying on the bathroom floor. Niki immediately dropped down onto the ground, holding Wilbur tightly.

“Hey, hey, hey Wil... Hey Wilby... it’s okay, it’ll be okay, I’m here...” She continuously whispered into his ear, and he pushed himself against her. “What happened?” She finally asked when he was calmed down. 

He took a deep breath. “I’m trying not to, I’m so long without doing it, but it’s so fucking hard...” he was crying again, burying his face into Niki’s shoulder. She held him close, nuzzling into his hair. 

She nodded and reached her hands down, running them along the fading scars on Wilbur’s wrists. He pushed into her touch, tears streaming down his cheeks. He smiled weakly, leaning up a bit and kissing Niki’s cheek. 

She held his other hand while tracing along the scars, and honestly? Wilbur didn’t mind it.

“I started vaping again.”

He didn’t mean to say it, it just slipped out, but he knew that Niki should know why he was always outside ‘locking the car doors’, or ‘getting something from the shed’.

Niki looked at Wilbur as he sat up. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. She put her left hand, right hand still on his wrist, to his cheek, and rubbed her thumb along his face. “I’m really sorry....” 

She kissed him, to shut him up, mostly. “Don’t be sorry...” She smiled at him. “I love you.”

He kissed her back. 

“And you’re doing really well, you know,” she said, continuing to kiss him after each sentence she spoke.

“That bullshit you found on Twitter really helped, I guess,” He chuckled, kissing her after speaking. 

She giggled. “The internet kinda saved your life, huh?”

“I guess it did.”

⚠️Warning over ⚠️

Without warning, the musician stood up, picked Niki up, and carried her back to bed. She giggled as he put her down carefully and then laid down next to her. He pulled off his t-shirt and pulled the blankets over the two of them. Niki giggled and wrapped her arms around the tall boy. 

Wilbur held her close, allowing her to use his chest as a pillow. She nuzzled into him and closed her eyes. 

“Gute Nacht,” she muttered in German. Wilbur chuckled and pet his girlfriend’s hair. 

“Goodnight, darling,” He whispered back. 

“I love you”


	5. Losing Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know how Losing Face is about one-sided love??? Well...

TW// Suicidal thoughts, suicidal mentions, self harm, panic attacks, gore, blood, sad Wilbur

⚠️This entire chapter is a warning⚠️

__________________________________

They were 20.

Wilbur shook, running his fingers along his fresh cuts. He had tried so hard, but it was just too difficult for him, and so here he was, on the floor of his bathroom, arms dripping blood onto the towel below him. 

“Wil? Hun? You’ve been in there for a while...” Wilbur shot up. “Are you okay?”

Wilbur was rushing now. “I-I’m okay, don’t-don’t-I’m okay, don’t worry.” He stuttered out. Niki, obviously, didn’t believe him, and slowly opened to door to see her broken down boyfriend. 

“Oh, baby...”

And Wilbur broke. Tears ran down his cheeks and he sat on the ground. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry, I was doing so well I know but I fucked it up I’m sorry...” 

Niki quickly grabbed a cloth and ran it under the warm water of the sink. She wrung it out and sat down next to the crying boy, holding his hand. “It’s not your fault love... give me your arm?” 

Wilbur have a shaky hand to his girlfriend and she wiped away bits of running blood from his arms and kissed his cheek. “I love you so much Wil, you know that?” 

Wilbur took a deep breath, shaking his head. “Really? God, Wil, I love you so much,” She cupped his cheek, wiping away a few tears and kissing him softly. 

Wilbur kissed her back, holding her other hand and squeezing it tightly. “Thanks, love. Really...” 

He only noticed then that tears were rolling down Niki’s face. “Oh, don’t cry, love, please, I don’t cry. You know I don’t like when you cry...”

Niki sighed, holding Wilbur tight against her chest. “I just... Why?” She held him tighter. “I love you...”

Wilbur took a deep breath. “I’m just... I’m really stressed out right now... and... and this was the only-the only thing that came to mind...”

Niki sighed, kissing his forehead softly and holding him tighter than before. “That’s not the only option. You can always come to me for help, baby...”

Wilbur leaned in closer. “But I felt like I couldn’t... I...” he took another breath. “I had a panic attack the other night... I was thinking about you, and then I told myself that you didn’t care about me, and I just kept believing it until it was way too much... and I...”

They were both crying, Wilbur crying much harder. Niki smiled softly, kissing away Wilbur’s tears and holding him close. “Well you’re wrong. I love you so much, you have no idea.” 

Wilbur smiled, leaning into Niki’s shoulder and and kissing at her collarbone lightly. She giggled as he sat up, kissing Wil softly as they both stood, Wilbur’s legs shaking a bit. 

“Let’s get to bed, love,” Niki looked at Wilbur lovingly. He nodded and they headed down the hall to their bedroom, wiping away tears and smiling.


End file.
